Slipping away
by SakuraSou1307
Summary: Suddenly they left her all. His voice. His locks. His breaths. Him.


She stared at the scene in front of her. The hungry orange and red were swallowing mercilessly everything that stood on their way. She didn't move. The wonderful picture of death was taking her breath away. It was so beautiful, so amazing, deadly powerful. She stared at it almost blankly.

"Sakura-hime RUN!"

The voice snapped her out of it. In one moment she suddenly understood that she should better run away, but there was no time for it now. The flame was going to engulf her soon.

The owner of the voice seemed to know that too. That was why he didn't stop running while yelling at her. He moved in front of her just in time the flame surged to their place. He pushed her down and successfully blocked her from being gulped by the flame. She luckily slipped away from the hand of Death. But he himself didn't own that much of luck. He felt his back was burning in a white-hot pain.

Before she knew it, she was lost in the flame again. Not the giant monster that was going to swallow her a few moment ago, but the burning amber orbs blocking her sight. At the same time, she inhaled the unpleasant smell of burned flesh. His body bent down a little as the pain became unbearable.

"SYAORAN!" She screamed and unknowingly reached out to touch him. And she saw his eyes twitched in pain as she touched his body.

She strained herself up to find her face was just an inch away from his. She smelled his scent along with the smoke, ashes and flame. She couldn't tear her eyes from his and she felt the tears welled up. But then she closed her eyes, felt a tear trailed down her cheek and told herself "it's because of the smoke" as an excuse. The truth was, she didn't dare to look at him any longer. The sight might break her heart and she wanted to spare herself from that.

But at the same time of feeling guilty, she too, waited.

Even with her eyes closed, she still knew that his lips were close. She felt his shallow hot breaths lingered on her face. He was close to her than ever.

She waited for it. The kiss.

And deep down inside, somehow she managed to know that kiss might be their first and their last.

She knew it sounded like a stupid romantic novel. What was the use of kissing in such a moment? They should stand up. They should run. These "shoulds" obviously were better choices than just freezing themselves there, though the chance of slipping out of this mess was even slimmer than a string.

The flame was coming closer. She felt its heat snatched all over her face like a tongue of a hungry greedy snake. Though these gusts of hot wind were trying to engulf her, she could still find his breaths. They trailed from her nose to her cheek, then her neck and finally rested on her shoulder. She felt his locks tickled her bare neck.

Her eyes widened in shock.

"I know… Maybe I will regret this chance later but… I'm sorry, forgive me." He whispered, his voice was stolen by the crackling fire.

Suddenly they left her all. His voice. His locks. His breaths. _Him_.

He took one step back into the angry flame which hadn't reached her yet, but the space left was less than an inch. The flame, now like a wild wicked tiger, started clawing and tearing him. But he braved himself to accept it all. Staking his sword on the edge of the sea of flame, he closed his eyes and inhaled sharply.

She immediately understood what he wanted to do.

"No Syaoran! Please don't! Pleas…"

"RAITEI SHOURAI!"

His voice cut hers off like the cold wind cut an autumn leaf off its branch. Sharply. Quickly. Skillfully. Painfully.

The lightening appeared to cover all the angry flame surrounded her, along with a deafening explosion of thunder. Her hands flew to cover her eyes and her mouth shouted out loud, both automatically.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

The heat once again attacked her, but this time the feeling was so different. It wasn't unbearably hot like it once had been. It felt warm, though it was hot. And it was unbearable too, but in another way.

She sobbed.

The explosion was long gone, and though her eyes still closed, she knew the lightening was gone too. But her eyelids were so heavy. And she didn't want to open her eyes either. With her eyes closed, she at least was allowed to imagine that his warmth was still there, that _he _was still there, lingered around her though feeble. Once she opens her eyes, every in front of her would be reality.

But the warmth that she tried to keep soon faded too. The other warmth, the warmth from fire and lightening, was no more than just a gust of cold wind, hanging uselessly around her and doing nothing to keep her skin from freezing.

She cracked her right eye open. At first she didn't see anything. She blinked a few times. And when she could see through that small crack, she felt all the air left her lungs. She let her hands –which were still shielding her from the visible truth- fell to her sides and opened both of her eyes.

In front of her was an open clearing of soil which was burnt into coal, excepted for the small square where she was standing. No more furniture. No more a room. No more _people. _All that was left was a mess of smoke and ashes.

Fear built up inside her. She felt something filled her up to the throat, something that wanted to be set free.

She couldn't cry. She didn't know if the heat had evaporated her tears or not, but she felt like she had no tears left to cry. All she did was crumbling herself onto the dirty floor. And, still in that position, she reached out her hand to grab a small pinch of ashes which were on the ground, the place he stood, no, _had _stood.

She knew she couldn't do anything anymore, but still. She grabbed the ashes tighter but they kept slipping away through the interstices of her hand, disappearing into thin air.

"No… Don't g… go…"

But her words, too, were carried by the wind to afar, and finally disappeared completely.

**A/N:**** Please don't ask me where this came from =_= I really don't know, I just wanted to write and I did. Did you enjoy it? :"3**

**Please preview :D**

**Sorry for updating such a thing in New Year **


End file.
